From The Beginning
by JennnyJ
Summary: I den här berättelsen kommer ni att få följa Sirius Black ifrån sitt första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom… vara med då han för första gången träffar dom andra Marodörerna… då han ifrån början ses som en ”Smutsskallehatare”… och då familje
1. Prolog

From The Beginning 

Prolog.

I den här berättelsen kommer ni att få följa Sirius Black ifrån sitt första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom… vara med då han för första gången träffar dom andra Marodörerna… då han ifrån början ses som en "Smutsskalle-hatare"… och då familjen bryter banden till honom.

Det kan ta väldigt lång tid mellan delarna eftersom jag också håller på med två andra berättelser,_ Hon&Han (_också känd som_ Ett jobbigt år med Marodörerna) _och _Marodörerna. _

… _And now, let the story begin…_


	2. Släktmiddagen

Innan ni börjar läsa så vill jag bara tillägga att jag äger ingen av JK Rowlings figurer, bara mina egna. /JennyJ

-----------------------------------------

Kap.1

"Sirius Orion Rufus Black, det här var droppen, gå upp på ditt rum omedelbart!" Röt hans mor Walburga högröd i ansiktet, medan hon ilsket kollade ned på sin son.

Sirius reste sig fumligt upp och kollade generat ned i det mörka trägolvet.  
"Men mor, Bella…" Började han tyst och fingrade på ena skjortkanten som hängde löst ur byxlinningen.  
"Har vi inte lärt dig att inte skylla ifrån sig pojk? Upp på ditt rum nu, så får din far och jag lära dig lite vett senare." Röt hon och Sirius gick röd i ansiktet och med släktens nedlåtande blickar på sig ut ur den stora matsalen.

"Ni får ursäkta oss, ni vet ju alla hur Sirius är… om han ändå hade varit lite klyftigare…" Hörde han sin mor säga innan dörren stängdes igen efter honom.

Sirius kollade argt på den stängda dörren.  
Det hade ju varit Bellatrix som börjat, hade inte hon sparkat till honom på smalbenet så hade ju inte han slagit tillbaka!  
Han gav dörren en sista irriterad blick innan han med bestämda kliv gick upp för trapporna till sitt rum på översta våningen.

Han smällde ljudligt igen dörren efter sig och satte sig ned på golvet vartefter han drog fram den fullpackade skolkofferten som låg under sängen.

Sirius öppnade försiktigt locket så att inte innehållet skulle rasa ut över honom, han kollade för säkert tionde gången så att alla hans skämtprylar från Zonkos låg kvar i botten, han tvekade inte en sekund på att hans odrägliga lillebror Regulus skulle ta vilket tillfälle som helst han fick och lägga beslag på hela hans uppsättning stinkbomber.

När han hade försäkrat sig om att alla stinkbomber låg kvar så stängde han locket igen och ställde undan kofferten under sängen.  
Han kollade sig runt i rummet, det var ganska stort och man kunde skymta en grön tapet på ställen där hans Quidditch planscher inte täckte väggen.

Han hade ett flertal planscher på hans favorit Quidditchlag Yoopers, som alla log glatt mot honom och susade runt i sina ramar.  
Dom hade nyligen spelat en match i helgen som han och Regulus hade gått och sett på, där dom vann med 5 poäng mot Reewes.  
Han avbröts i sina tankar av ett par hårda knackningar på dörren

Sirius skyndade sig upp från golvet och öppnade försiktigt, där utanför stod Orion och Walburga Black med bistra miner.  
Han kollade bestört på dom då de klev in i rummet, när han hade stängt dörren efter dom så vände sig hans mor till honom.

"Hur vågar du skämma ut oss så? Först fråga vad det är för fel på dom söta lilla smutsskallarna!" Spottade hon fram, rödlila i ansiktet.  
"Och sen börja slåss med din kusin Bellatrix… förstår du hur besvikna vi är på dig? _Va_?" Röt hon argt.  
Sirius tycktes krympa där han stod i skuggan av sin mors högresta figur, medan hans far kokandes av ilska stod bredvid.

"Det ser ut att bli remmen för dig pojk, så att du lär dig något." Morrade hans far och kollade med ilska ned på sin som ryckte till och kollade bedjande upp på honom.  
"Men far…" Började Sirius men Orion skakade bara på huvudet och log bittert.

Denna natt var det svårt att sova, dels för att dom nya såren på ryggen brände som eld, men också för nervositeten för morgondagens tur till Hogwarts.

"Tänk om han skulle missa tåget… eller om han skulle få en uggla hemskickad där det stod att det hade blivit en miss och att han inte fick börja på Hogwarts… eller tänk om han inte skulle bli vald till något elevhem… eller om han inte fick några vänner…"  
Så malde tankarna runt i hans huvud fram till småtimmarna då han äntligen föll in i en lätt sömn.


	3. Hogwartsexpressen

Kap.2

"Sirius Black, jag hoppas att du är klar om fem minuter, för då går jag även om du är med eller inte!" Dånade hans far ned ifrån hallen.  
Sirius satte sig upp i sängen med ett ryck, _fem minuter, _han hade bara fem minuter på sig!

Han drog fram sin koffert och letade fram en ny Hogwarts klädnad och drog försiktigt på sig den, han grimaserade illa då den drog över dom oläkta såren.  
När han var klar tog han kofferten i ett stadigt grepp och buren med den gråspräckliga ugglan Slipper i, och sprang ned för trappen med kofferten dunkandes efter.

"Jag kommer!" Ropade han gällt och hoppade över Krake som kom gåendes i trappen, men väskan var för tung för att hänga med helt i hoppet så den slog till Krake i huvudet så att han farligt vinglade till och höll på att ramla ned för trappen, men Sirius brydde sig inte utan rusade ned dom sista trappstegen och stannade flåsandes och röd i ansiktet framför Orions bistra ansikte.

Färden till Kings' Cross var dämpad där Sirius gick bredvid sin far med buren i ett fast grepp i ena handen, medan Orion lätt bar kofferten.

När dom hade kommit fram till Kings' Cross huvudentré och lastat upp kofferten och buren med ugglan på en vagn stannade Orion honom.

"Håll dig väl med professor Slughorn, han är sträng men det är en man med mycket makt, håller du dig väl med honom så kommer det att gå bra…" Han kollade barskt ned på Sirius "Och så kan du kanske göra din mor lite stolt." Tillade han innan han började tränga sig fram bland myllret av mugglare som trängdes på perrongerna.

Sirius skyndade sig springandes och skjutandes på vagnen efter honom.  
"Men far… hur ska vi komma fram till perrong 9 ¾?" Frågade han oroligt när dom hade kommit fram till perrong 9-10.

Orion suckade. "Skäm inte ut mig pojk, som en renblods trollkarl borde du hålla koll på sådant…" Han suckade igen. "Gå bara rätt in i spärren." Sa han sedan efter ett tag och började med bestämda steg gå mot spärren, där han plötsligt försvann.

Sirius tog ett djupt andetag, blundade och sprang rätt mot spärren han med.  
När det inte kom någon smäll så öppnade han försiktigt ögonen.

Framför honom stod det största ånglok han någonsin sett, _Hogwarts expressen_.  
"Stå inte och stirra pojk, gå på." Bullrade hans far och skuffade Sirius framför sig.  
Han hjälpte honom att få upp bagaget på tåget och kollade sedan länge på honom.

"Skäm inte ut släkten Black nu pojk!" Var faderns sista ord innan han försvann bort i myllret av häxor och trollkarlar som tog farväl av sina ungar.

Då ljöd en vissla en bit där ifrån och en mans röst ropade. "Dags för påstigning, sista chansen!"  
Sirius skyndade sig att lämna bagaget i bagageutrymmet och tog buren med Slipper i och gick för att leta efter en tom kupé.  
Efter ett litet tags letande hittade han en ledig kupé näst längst bak i tåget och satte sig till rätta inne i den.

Men bara efter ett par minuter öppnades dörren och ett par pojkar i Sirius ålder klev in.  
"Och ni skulle ha sett Croxs fint, den däckade Milton totalt, och sen så tog han kvicken rätt framför nosen på Felton, och det avgjorde spelet med bara tre poäng!" Berättade en pojke med glasögon och svart oredigt hår för sina två vänner som ivrigt hörde på.

"Fem poäng." Rättade Sirius honom.  
"Ursäkta?" Frågade pojken med glasögonen vänt mot honom och höjde ett ögonbryn medan han betraktade Sirius där han satt i hörnet.  
"Yoopers vann med fem poäng inte tre." Sa Sirius enkelt och betraktade dom andra två pojkarna.

Den ena var lång och hade blont matt hår och brunaktiga ögon, medan den andre var liten och tjock med mörkbrunt hår och vattniga ögon.  
Pojken med glasögon pratade igen.

"Ursäkta så mycket då, herr förste ordningsman, jag hade fel, men vem e du förresten?"  
"Sirius Black." Sa Sirius kort.  
"Ey, kom grabbar, släkten Black kan man inte vara med!" Snäste pojken och reste sig upp.

"Och vem e du då, om du anser dig för god för att sitta i samma kupé som en Black?" Frågade Sirius märkbart irriterad.  
"Det handlar inte om värdighet, Black, men det värkar du ändå inte ha så gott om, mugglar-födda-hatare!" Snäste killen med glasögon, röd i ansiktet.

"För det första; Så har du ännu inte sagt ditt namn, för det andra; Bara för att resten av släkten Black är stämplade som mugglar-födda-hatare så behöver inte alla dela deras åsikt." Sa Sirius och kollade rakt in i den andre pojkens ögon.  
Dom två andra killarna hade obemärkt flyttat sig en bit ifrån Sirius och pojken.

"Alla ni Black är mugglar-födda-hatare, en tiger mister inte sina ränder så lätt vettu!" Klargjorde pojken med glasögon, utan att bry sig om Sirius första fråga och drog med sig dom andra killarna ur kupén.  
Sirius fnyste och satte sig ned på sätet igen, med blodet kokande i ådrorna,

Han avskydde att ses som en mugglar-födda-hatare, bara för att resten av släkten tyckte att man borde göra något åt dessa "smutsskallar" som förpestade trollkarlsvärlden.

Han klappade försiktigt den gråspräckliga ugglan igenom gallret till buren medan han kollade ut på landskapet som flackade förbi hans fönster.

En vänlig röst avbröt hans tänkande.  
"Vill du ha något från vagnen, lille vän?" Frågade en rund liten häxa med ett vänligt leende mot Sirius.  
Sirius reste sig hastigt upp och skyndade fram till vagnen och synade intresserat dess innehåll.

"Hmmm… jag tar tre chokladgrodor och … en påse bertibotts bönor i alla smaker." Sa han med ett hungrigt leende medan han grävde i fickorna efter pengar.  
När han hade betalat för sig och artigt sagt adjö till häxan så gick han in i kupén igen.

Han slog sig ned på sätet och öppnade en av chokladgrodorna.  
Han stoppade genast in den förtrollade grodan i munnen och tuggade medan han betraktade trolldomskortet han nyss fått, det var en bild på Salazar Slytherin som högfärdigt rättade till ett av vecken på sin trollkarlsklädnad.

Sirius struntade i att läsa historien om Slytherin utan stoppade ned kortet i en av fickorna.  
Han hade redan hört alla möjliga historier om honom på släktträffarna där den ena historien alltid överträffade den andra.

När han hade ätit upp sin ersättande frukost så hade han fått ytterligare två trolldomskort, ett på trollkonstmästaren Grindewald och ett på Teneriffa DeHex och likt sitt första kort hade han stoppat dom i fickan, han hade också slängt resterna av sin bertibotts då han hade fått två stycken med kräksmak i rad.

Medan han satt trött och betraktade den sovande Slipper så knackade det på kupédörren och en äldre kille med ett skinande prefektmärke på bröstet stack in huvudet.

"Vi är strax framme vid Hogsmeed tågstation, så om ni inte är ombytta så råder vi er att byta om snarast." Sa prefekten entonigt och inövat och gick utan en blick på Sirius ut ur kupén och vidare till nästa.

Sirius som hade bytt om hemma reste sig upp och väckte försiktigt Slipper som förargad för att ha blivit väckt nafsade efter hans ena finger och utstötte ett lågt hoande.  
Sirius gav henne lite ugglegodis som förlåt och bar försiktigt med henne ut i korridoren där eleverna börjat myllra fram och tillbaka på jakt efter sina kompisar.

Tåget började tillslut sakta in och när den hade stannat helt och dörrarna öppnades följde Sirius med myllret av elever av från tåget.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Ris och Ros tack :)


	4. Bråk&Bläckfiskar

* * *

Kap.3

Sirius huttrade till när den kyliga nattluften slog emot honom och drog manteln tätare kring sig, och tänkte för sitt inre att han hellre hade suttit kvar i värmen på tåget.  
"Förstaårselever hitåt!" Ropade en stor man med svart yvigt skägg och med en lykta höjd över sitt huvud, en bit in på den mörka perrongen.

Sirius följde nervöst med dom andra förstaårseleverna fram till mannen med lyktan och väntade på vad han skulle säga.  
"Seså, e alla förstaårselever här? Ingen saknar någon?" Bra, då kan jag börja med att presentera mig, mitt namn e Rubeus Hagrid, nyckelväktare på Hogwarts." Sa Hagrid stolt och sträckte lite på sig. "Så, följ me nu så ska ja ta er till båtarna, seså, raska på." Sa han och så började dom halkigt ta sig ned för en sluttande stig.

Efter ett tags traskande i dyn så stannade Hagrid till och vände sig om mot de blöta och leriga förstaårseleverna.  
"Om bara någon krök så kommer ni få se eran första skymt av Hogwarts." Sa han och log brett ned mot dom.  
Sirius ökade ivrigt på takten och flämtade till då han såg det högresta slottet med alla dess tinnar och torn framträda i det dunkla skymningsljuset.

Det här var en syn som han aldrig i sitt liv skulle glömma.  
Tänkte han stilla då han långsamt fortsatte vandringen nedåt med blicken stint fäst på slottets alla lysande fönster och de många torn som stolt reste sig upp i skyn.

Efter ett tag hade alla lyckats att ta sig ned för den branta kullen och stannat vid en strandkant där ett flertal båtar låg förtöjda.  
"Ni ska vara 4 stycken i varje båt! Inget spring nu, det e bra, seså." Mullrade Hagrid som själv hade satt sig i en av båtarna.

Sirius som fortfarande hade tankarna på slottet ruskade lite på huvudet och kollade förstrött ned på båtarna som nu var fulla med elever.  
Han tvekade ett tag då han såg att den ända båten med en ledig plats var den med pojken från tåget, han ville inte så gärna prata med honom igen.

Då vände sig pojken med glasögon sig om till Hagrid.  
"Kan vi inte lämna kvar honom här, ingen vill sitta i samma båt som en mugglar-hatare." Snäste han och ett flertal elever i båtarna runt om skrattade skadeglatt och kollade misstyckande ned på Sirius som stilla stod kvar på stranden.

"Vad sa du glasögonorm? Vill ingen sitta bredvid en mugglar-hatare? Men då kan jag väll ändå åka med? För jag ser ingen mugglar-hatare här omkring, e du säker på att det inte e dig själv du pratar om?" Sa Sirius enkelt och betraktade förnöjt skiftningen i pojkens ansikte som gick från roat till ursinnigt.

"Glasögonorm sa du, Black? Har inte din morsa och farsa lärt dig lite hyfs? För din del är det _Mr_Glasögonorm." Sa pojken och skrattade hånfullt.

Sirius kände hur blodet riktigt kokade i ådrorna och hoppade på den oförberedda pojken och brottade lätt ned honom.  
"Du vet inte ett dugg om min familj, så håll klaffen!" Morrade han och kände hur klädnaden drog mot dom inte så gamla såren på ryggen.

Då reste sig Hagrid upp i sin båt som oroväckande gungade till av den plötsliga rörelsen.  
"Mr.Black ,kliv bort ifrån Mr.Potter, _omedelbart_, och du ska sitta kvar i båten!" Dundrade han åt Sirius som med ilskna steg var på väg bort ifrån den.  
Sirius muttrade något ohörbart och klev argt i båten igen.

Potter, som Hagrid hade kallat honom, satte sig så långt bort ifrån Sirius som möjligt och hans två kompisar satt blickstilla och kollade besvärat ifrån sin kompis till Sirius, som båda tjurigt kollade åt olika håll då båtarna lämnade strandkanten.

Efter en stunds tystnad då båtarna gled fram på den lugna sjön pep en tjej med två ljusa flätor till.  
"Mr.Hagrid, det är något stort som simmar bredvid våran båt!" Utbrast hon skärrat och stirrade ned i det mörka vattnet.  
"Tat' lugnt, de e bara jättebläckfisken." Sa Hagrid stilla och försökte att stint fästa blicken mot land som man kunde skymta en bit bort, han var blek och tydligt åksjuk även om sjön knappt gav ifrån sig den minsta krusning på den blanka ytan.

Eleverna stirrade uppmärksamt ned i det mörka vattnet för att själva få en skymt av bläckfisken som flickan nyss hade sett.  
Men då båtarna stannade vid den andra strandkanten och ingen hade sett något mer av bläckfisken suckade Sirius och hoppade fort ur båten som han suttit i, han ville inte tillbringa mer tid tillsammans med Potter än nödvändigt…

"Kom me här nu, skynda på lite." Mullrade Hagrid och han hade fått mer färg i ansiktet nu när han stod på fast mark igen.  
Förstaårseleverna fick alla småjogga lite där de skyndade sig efter Hagrid som med jättekliv stegade upp för den gröna gräsmattan och upp mot det stora slottet.

Hagrid stannade upp vid en stor ek port och knackade hårt på den.  
Dom närmaste eleverna hoppade förskräckta till av det plötsliga ljudet och backade en bit bort ifrån Hagrid som tåligt stod och väntade.  
Efter ett tag svängde dörren upp och eleverna kollade förvånade upp på en häxa med ett strängt ansiktsuttryck och obehagligt skarpa ögon som just nu var fästa på Hagrid.

"Ni är sena." Sa hon bara hon höjde ett smalt ögonbryn.  
"Hrm, de' va ett par bråkstakar här, professorn." Grymtade Hagrid och gjorde en liten svepande gest mot Sirius och 'Potter' som båda fortfarande argt höll sig ifrån varandra.

Häxan nickade kort och kollade på dom blöta och leriga förstaårseleverna som darrade av köld där de stod och trängdes bakom Hagrid.  
"Ni är väntade." Sa hon stilla och vände med ett svep av sin mantel och gick in i slottet igen med dom osäkra förstaårseleverna efter sig.

* * *

Mohahahaha, ett nytt kapitel! De ni! Och allt tack vare tjoh ! Ett tips, läs hennes berättelser (Omnia Vincir Amor & Låt oss bli dom första som försvann) Dom e grymt bra:) Och kommentera förståss:P ... hehe nu ska jag bara fullfölja mitt löfte och skriva en ny del på Hon&Han... :)


	5. Sorteringscermonin

Sirius flämtade till då han leddes in i den stora salen, ovanför honom svävade minst hundra tända ljus och taket speglade den lugna natthimlen ovan dem.  
Framför honom stod det fyra långbord, ett för Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Gryffindor.

Nu hade alla elevers blickar vänts mot förstaårseleverna och Sirius kände hur kinderna hettade till och kollade mot honnörsbordet och för ett ögonblick såg han rätt in i Albus Dumbledores ljusblåa ögon.  
Rektorn log kort mot honom och började sedan prata med en rund liten häxa som satt i stolen bredvid.

Hela salen tystnade då häxan som hade lett dom in i slottet ställde ned en trebentpall och en lappad gammal hatt på golvet framför dom.

Till Sirius stora förvåning började hatten på pallen att sjunga, den sjöng om gamla tider och om den modige Gryffindor, den sluge Slytherin, den givmilde Hufflepuff och den visa Ravenclaw och Sirius tankar vandrade stilla bort mot tider som varit och på hur gärna han hade velat leva i deras tid som var fyllda av spänning och äventyr…

"_Sirius Black_." Hörde han plötsligt en röst säga och Sirius kollade förvirrat upp, hela salen satt tysta och betraktade honom.  
En svag rodnad kröp upp för halsen då han förstod att han skulle gå och sätta sig på pallen.  
"Helt säkert en slytherin." Hörde han Potter viska till sina vänner när han trängde sig förbi dom.

På geléaktiga ben stapplade han bort mot pallen och satte sig ned, det sista han såg innan han drog hatten på sig var rektorns lilla leende.  
Sirius hoppade till lite då han hörde en röst bakom sitt ena öra men lugnade ned sig då han förstod att det var hatten som talade till honom.

"_Hmmm, en Black ser jag… så som resten i släkten är även du slug i sinnet… men modet och välviljan väger högst… du har ett välbetänkt huvud, men Ravenclaw skulle inte kunna hjälpa dig, hmmm, då står väll valet mellan Slytherin och Gryffindor… bäst det bliiiir…_GRYFFINDOR_!"_

Det sista ropade hatten ut högt och Sirius drog förvånat av sig den och stirrade tveksamt bort mot det röda och guldiga långbordet längst till vänster.

Hela salen var knäpptyst och Sirius gick med sänkt huvud bort mot sitt nya elevhem.  
Han satte sig försiktigt ned på ena hörnet och eleverna närmast backade med avsmak bort från honom.  
Medan sorteringen fortsatte så satt Sirius och tänkte oroligt på hur dom där hemma skulle reagera…

Då sorteringen var klar och Potter och hans kompisar också hade hamnat i Gryffindor så reste sig rektorn upp.  
"Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts, jag förstår att era magar, så som min egen, skriker av hunger så jag ska fatta mig kort… Grodyngel, Senap, Råttlort och Husalfs-svett. Tack för mig och ät er nu mätta!"

Sirius rynkade oförstående på pannan med vände snabbt koncentrationen mot maten som helt plötsligt dykt upp på dom tidigare tomma faten.  
Han lassade genast upp stekt korv och potatisklyftor på sin talrik och började äta.

Då han inte trodde att han skulle få ner en endaste bit till så försvann förrätten och ersattes av en imponerande samling efterrätter.  
Han flinade då han märkte att magen visst skulle klara lite mat till och lassade på lite chokladpudding och sirapstårta på sin tallrik.  
Han sneglade nedåt bordet och såg att även Potter hade tagit för sig av efterrätten med en hungrig min.

Då all mat var försvunnen och rektorn hade varnat eleverna för den förbjudna skogen (som Sirius för övrigt _måste_ besöka nu när han inte får…) så drog sig eleverna ut ur salen och bort mot sina elevhem.

"Gryffindorelever den här vägen!" Ropade en prefekt med spetsig näsa och började gå bort mot trapporna medan Sirius i ögonvrån såg den Grön-silvriga gruppen dra sig nedåt för ett par trappor som troligen ledde ned mot fängelsehålorna.

Då Sirius hade kommit in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och förundrat betraktat de stora röda draperierna med guld lejon på och även provsuttit i en av dom mjuka sofforna så gäspade han stort och gick upp för en spiraltrappa som ledde upp till pojkarnas sovsalar, han kollade på en lista som var uppsatt på väggen och stönade högljutt då han såg att han skulle dela sal med Potter och hans kompisar.

Han suckade och gick in genom dörren med en fyra på och kollade sig omkring i det runda rummet, det fanns fyra röda himmelsängar och en stor garderob i ena hörnet.  
Han gick osäkert fram till sängen där han såg sin packning vara placerad och klappade försiktigt Slipper igenom gallret på buren som stod på hans nattygsbord.

Han gäspade stort igen och kröp ned i den varma och mjuka sängen och efter ett tag sov han, omedveten för vad morgondagen skulle överraska honom med.

* * *

Hmmm... ett nytt kapitel, de ni! Mohahaha och jag ser att det bara är Tjoh som komenterar ! 'stirrar lömskt på er...' ... KOMENTERA, tål inte smygläsare 'attichi!'


	6. Illvrålet

Sirius vaknade med ett ryck då han plötsligt fick en hink iskallt vatten över sig.  
Han flög upp med ett skrik och hans blick mörknade då han såg Potter som stod och flinade framför hans säng.  
"Välkommen till Gryffindor _Black_." Sa han och skrattade innan han med ett brett flin gick bort mot sin säng och började rota runt i sin koffert.

Sirius morrade något ohörbart innan han vände sig om och drog av sig den blöta pyjamasen.  
Han hörde en flämtning i dörröppningen och drog fort på sig klädnaden innan han vände sig om och såg in i Potters häpna ögon.

"Vad var det där?" Flämtade han och stängde igen dörren som han just hade varit på väg att gå ut ifrån.  
"Vad var vad?" Snäste Sirius och drog fram sin koffert för att leta upp sin trollstav.  
"På din rygg."  
"Inget som du behöver bry dig om." Sa Sirius irriterat och gick ut ur dörren och ned för trappen till uppehållsrummet.  
I en av sofforna satt Potters kompisar och kollade osäkert på honom.  
Han fnös och trängde sig förbi ett par andraårselever

Sirius gick ned för trapporna och mötte till hans förargelse poltergisten Peeves.  
"Nämen ser man på ser man på, en liten förstis!" Utbrast Peeves med ett förtjust kacklande.  
Sirius backade tillbaka lite och försökte gå runt honom, han hade redan på tåget hört det pratas om Hogwarts hemska poltergist.  
Men Peeves hade tydligen inte tänkt ge upp så lätt, han flög och spärrade vägen för Sirius medan han entusiastisk bollade med ett par tavelkritor.

"Hmmm… tjugo poäng ifall man träffar förstisen i huvudet!" Ropade han och började kasta kritor mot den oförberedde Sirius.  
Han duckade och undgick med en hårsmån en av de vita kritorna som susade förbi hans vänstra öra.  
Peeves skrattade gällt då en av de vita kritorna träffade Sirius på axeln och tjöt. "Femton poäng åt den oövervinnerliga, utomordentliga, förbluffande, sprattmakaren och poltergisten Peeves!"  
Sirius knep bestämt ihop munnen och undvek ännu en av de vita kritorna som kom susandes genom luften, och medan Peeves var mitt uppe i sin triumfsång sprang han allt vad han hade ned för de kvarstående trapporna och stannade inte förens han var framme vid entréhallen.

Han tvekade ett tag vid de öppna dörrarna men klev sedan med så bestämda kliv han förmådde in i salen som nu var full med morgontrötta elever.  
Men stegen tappade sakta sin spänst ju närmare han kom Gryffindorbordet och tillslut gick han med osäkra kliv den korta biten som då skilde honom och bordet ifrån varandra.  
Han sjönk sakta ned på kortsidan av bordet och började med blicken sänkt att ta för sig av frukostflingorna.

Då han hade kommit halvvägs igenom frukosten så hörde han plötsligt ett sus av vingar och kollade förvånat upp.  
Ovanför deras huvuden strömmade ugglor in genom de öppna fönstren och susade runt i salen på jakt efter deras respektive ägare.

Han flämtade till då han såg en välbekant svart uggla landa framför honom med ett klarrött brev i näbben.  
Flera elever i närheten hade nu tystnat och betraktade roat Sirius då han motvilligt tog brevet.  
Sirius skruvade oroligt på sig, han förstod att han inte skulle hinna ut innan det började…  
Han drog ett djupt andetag och öppnade brevet som redan hade börjat ryka.

"_Sirius Orion Rufus Black, hur vågar du skämma ut släkten Black så? Beblanda sig med Gryffindor! Du har svikit oss för sista gången unge man, en Black i Gryffindor?!_"

Vrålade den välbekanta rösten av Walburga Black och Sirius slog skamset ned blicken och kände hur han ville sjunka ned genom golvet medan hans mors röst fortsatte att skälla ut honom.

"_En Gryffindor?! Du har verkligen lyckats smutsa ned namnet Black, och vet du vad?!  
__Jag är inte förvånad! Jag visste det från början, du har alltid varit ett odugligt barn, och det fattades bara det, hamna i GRYFFINDOR?! Och vi har gett dig den bästa uppfostran ett barn kan få, och så går du och hamnar i Gryffindor?!_

_Förstår du hur vi får stå och skämmas för dig?  
Och jag kan säga dig, din far är inte glad… så slipper du undan det här så vore det ett mirakel… och jag kan inte förstå det, en Black! _

_Någon som ska föreställa min son, en av mitt eget kött och blod… beblandar sig med smutsskalleälskare?!  
__Det fattades bara det…"_

Rösten dog ut och brevet brann upp, Sirius rese på sig.  
Nu var hela salens blickar fästa på honom och han kände hur det blossade i ansiktet.  
Han gick ut ur salen och svängde mot de öppna dörrarna som ledde ut till slottsområdet.

Benen gick som av sig själva bort mot den lugna sjön som de kvällen innan hade åkt över och han sjönk ned mot en stor ek.  
Han stängde ögonen och suckade, han hade gjort dom besvikna… igen.  
Han hörde knappt när någon slog sig ned bredvid honom men öppnade ögonen.

Bredvid honom satt Potter och betraktade honom med en oroad rynka i pannan.  
"Förlåt Black, jag förstår nu att du måste ha det jobbigt och jag ska iallafall försöka att inte göra det värre..." Sa han tillslut och räckte fram sin hand mot honom.  
Sirius stirrade på handen ett tag men såg sedan upp i Potters ansikte.  
"Förlåt själv." Sa han sammanbitet och greppade hans hand.

Pojken framför honom flinade brett.  
"Jag heter James… med du… gillar du Yoopers?"  
Sirius flinade brett han med och så plötsligt var han och James inne i en vild diskussion om bägges favorit lag.

* * *

Hmmm... vad tycker alla? var det för tidigt att göra dom två vänner? Men jag tyckte att det var jobbigt att skriva så länge om deras bråk... så det räckte med en halv dag... om det änns var det ... men aja... blir ni för besvikna så ändrar jag gärna KOMENTERA! 


	7. Jag är min egen familj

* * *

Siriu s log då han gick upp mot slottet igen, kanske var inte James så farlig ändå.  
Han strök undan det svarta håret som ideligen föll ned i ögonen och rotade runt i väskan efter sin trollstav, men hittade den inte.  
Han gick förfärat tillbaka till trädet och sökte runt området kring det, men efter att ha letat i ungefär en kvart så gav han upp.  
Det var inte förens han såg James skrattande ansikte i sällskapsrummet som han förstod vart den hade tagit vägen.

"Ge tillbaka den!" Ropade han argt och stirrade med djupaste förakt på James som förvirrat stirrade tillbaka.  
"Ge tillbaka vad? Jag har inte tagit något?" Utropade han upprört.  
Sirius fnös. "Eller hur, så du har inte tagit något? Hur kommer det sig att jag hade den med mig innan du kom och sedan när du gick så var den helt plötsligt borta?" Sirius kände hur vreden började bubbla över.

James hade blivit högröd i ansiktet och reste sig från fåtöljen som han tidigare hade suttit i.  
"Så vadå? Du kallar mig en lögnare och tjuv?" Spottade han fram och stirrade med avsmak på Sirius. "Då är du helt ute och flyger _Black_."  
Hela rummet hade nu tystnat och betraktade de två förstaårseleverna som stod och skrek åt varandra.  
Sirius ryggade tillbaka då James nämnde hans efternamn och James flinade otäckt.  
"Vadå? Tål du inte att höra ditt smutskastade efternamn? Hela salen måste ha hört hur förfärlig du var i morse, din mammi måste vara så besviken på dig."  
Sirius bet sammanbitet ihop käkarna och stirrade ilsket på pojken framför sig.  
"Du skulle inte klara av en dag i den familjen." Sade han efter ett tag och stegade argt där ifrån.

Han lät fötterna gå som de ville och efter ett tag hamnade han i uggletornet, där sjönk han ned mot väggen och lät tårarna komma.  
Han hade lovat sin far att aldrig gråta, men för tillfället var det löftet långt borta.  
Då tårarna hade tagit slut drog han fram en bit pergament från väskan och en fjäderpenna.

_Hej Re.  
Det är skit här borta, du har säkert redan hört det mesta,  
Och jag hoppas att deras ilska och avsky mot mig inte går ut över dig._

Han tog en paus och slöt ögonen.  
Även om Regulus kunde vara en odräglig korvbit ibland så ville han inte att Regulus skulle få lida för att han själv misslyckades.

_Jag hoppas att du har det bra och att Krake tar hand om dig så som han brukar._

(Själv så kände Sirius ingen ömhet för husalfen som tjänade dem, med Regulus hade fäst sig vid den och behandlade den som sin jämlike.)

_Min trollstav är borta och det är den avskyvärde James Potter som har snott den,  
Bara det att han vägrar erkänna det… bara för att jag är en Black.  
Att gå i Gryffindor suger, jag vill hellre vara hemma… tror jag.  
Kommer du ihåg i somras då vi gick på den stora Quidditch matchen?  
Det var roligt, och jag hoppas att du tyckte samma sak.  
Varma hälsningar din bror Sirius Black._

Han vek ihop brevet och lockade försiktigt på en ljusbrun uggla som flög fram och landade på hans arm vart efter den sträckte fram benet.  
Sirius band fast brevet och såg länge efter ugglan som flög iväg och blev allt mindre och mindre mot den ljusa himlen.

Framåt kvällen då Sirius satt ensam i en av de röda fåtöljerna och försökte att inte fånga någon uppmärksamhet så hörde han plötsligt hur det knackade på fönstret.  
Han vände sig om och öppnade det så att den ljusbruna ugglan kunde komma in i värmen.  
Han tog emot brevet och tackade ugglan innan den med ett svagt hoande flög ut igen.  
Sirius öppnade ivrigt brevet med Regulus slarviga stil på.

_Sirius.  
Jag måste be dig, o våra föräldrars vägnar, att sluta skriva till mig.  
De säger att du inte är bra för mig, och de vill heller inte att du använder namnet Black som ett tecken för att tillhöra en mäktig familj…  
Och att du kunde hamna i gryffindor förstår jag inte, du svek mig Si.  
Snälla, skriv inte till mig något mer.  
Regulus Black._

Sirius strök undan tårarna hade börjat rinna och kastade in brevet i elden.  
"Ville familjen stänga mig ute, så okej för mig, jag behöver dom inte…" Tänkte Sirius argt och gick upp till den tomma sovsalen och kröp ned i sängen och såg ut igenom fönstret mot fullmånen som lyste klart över slottets alla tinnar och torn.  
"Jag är min egen familj." Tänkte han och slöt ögonen.

* * *

det tycks som om mina delar blir kortare och kortare... men jag uppskattar kommentarer :) 


	8. En upphittad trollstav

**_Tilldelat alla ni som kommenterar, tack för era värmande ord /JvJ_**

Kap.7

Nästa morgon vaknade Sirius tidigt och bytte om och lämnade rummet så fort som möjligt, mest för att slippa möta de hatfulla blickar han skulle få ifall han väckte någon och även för att fråga någon morgontidig lärare ifall de hade hittat en 13 tum lång mahognystav med en bit enhörningshår i.

Han suckade och kravlade ut igenom porträtthålet och började gå ned mot matsalen.  
Där inne var det nästan tomt, ifall man räknade bort två par ravenclaw elever som såg ut som om de hade somnat i morgongröten och en hufflepuff elev som satt och läste.  
Sirius gäspade och satte sig ned vid det tomma Gryffindor bordet, för en gångs skull så kunde han äta sin frukost i lugn och ro, utan att behöva besväras av de nedlåtande blickarna han brukade få av sin omgivning.  
Han lassade på en stor portion gröt på sin tallrik och tackade stilla husalferna för att de orkade laga mat så tidigt på morgonen.  
Efter en lugn frukost så reste han sig upp och lämnade salen.

Medan han strövade omkring i slottet så kom minnena från igår tillbaka till honom.  
Han hade blivit utstött från familjen… det stället som han även efter slagen kunde kalla sitt hem, han hade med tiden lärt sig att stå ut med de slag hans föräldrar gav honom, och han förbannade ofta sig själv över att han inte var den son som de ville ha, att han inte var mer som Regulus, deras favorit…  
"Nämen, vad gör Mr Black i de här delarna av slottet?" Frågade en nyfiken röst just framför Sirius och han hoppade förskräckt till och kollade upp i rektorn Albus Dumbledores rynkiga ansikte.  
Men så kom han på vad hans mor hade sagt om att möta en äldre och visare trollkarls ögon och sänkte generat blicken.

"Jag är bara ute och går, på mornarna är den bästa tiden för att fundera, sir." Sade Sirius utan att lyfta blicken ifrån stengolvet.  
"Mycket klokt, mycket klokt, och du får gärna se mig i ögonen Mr Black." Sade Dumbledore med ett leende.  
Sirius kollade osäkert upp i den gamle mannens ansikte och log.  
"Har sir möjligt vis sett en borttappad trollstav?" Frågade han och sträckte på alla de 153 centimetrarna han hade.  
"Jag har sett många." Sade Dumbledore med ett litet leende och blickade ned på Sirius som förväntansfullt kollade tillbaka i den gamle mannens ansikte.  
"Det är en 13 tum mahognystav med enhörningshår." Sade han ivrigt och höll tummarna för att rektorn skulle ha sett den.

"Om du går till vaktmästaren, Mr Pringle, och frågar snällt så kanske han har den." Sade rektorn och hans ljusblåa ögon lös vänligt.  
"Tack så mycket, sir." Sade Sirius med en röst fylld av glädje och skyndade sedan ned för korridoren.  
Men efter ett tag kom han tillbaka lunkandes med ett generat ansiktsuttryck.  
"Ursäkta, sir… men vart ligger vaktmästarens kontor?" Frågade han lågt och kollade ned i stengolvet.  
"Om du går ned för trapporna mot matsalen, och sedan svänger du höger efter en ohyggligt ful staty, så hittar du det." Sade Dumbledore med en road ton och Sirius tackade ännu en gång och skyndade sedan ned för trapporna.

Vaktmästaren var gammal och gråhårig och plirade förvånat ned på Sirius där han stod utanför dörren.  
"Och vad vill unge herren då?" Grymtade han och Sirius kollade osäkert upp på honom.  
"Ja, jag undrar ifall du möjligtvis har hittat min trollstav, den är 13 tum och gjord av mahogny med ett enhörningshår i." Sade han osäkert och bet sig i underläppen.  
"Vi får väll se, kom med in här pojk." Sade vaktmästaren lite vänligare och Sirius följde lydigt med honom till ett rum intill som var fyllt med borttappade saker.

"Är det den här?" Grumsade vaktmästaren och räckte fram en trollstav som Sirius genast kände igen.  
"Ja, det är den, tack så otroligt mycket sir." Sade han och bockade artigt då han tog emot staven och stoppade den i fickan.  
"Seså, nu har du fått den… gå till din lektion nu." Sade vaktmästaren och kunde inte låta bli att rycka lite på munnen innan han skuffade ut Sirius där ifrån och stängde igen dörren.

Sirius kastade ett öga på klockan och skrek nästan till av förfäran, han hade förvandlingskonst om bara ett par minuter.  
"Ursäkta mig, men vet du var förvandlings salen ligger?" Frågade Sirius en förbipasserande gryffindorare som kollade konstigt på honom innan han fnös och fortsatte fram.  
Sirius suckade och kollade stressat på klockan.  
Han skulle inte hinna leta upp någon prefekt som skulle kunna visa vägen, och vem skulle förresten vilja visa en Black vägen till sin lektion?

Och så sprang han upp för trapporna och svängde på måfå in på fjärde våningen och ryckte upp en av dörrarna.  
Eleverna där inne tystnade och alla vände sina ansikten mot Sirius som röd i ansiktet stängde dörren igen.  
Efter ungefär en kvart hittade han rätt klassrum och smög så tyst han kunde in och satte sig längst bak i klassrummet.  
"Och får jag fråga varför du kom försent, mr Black?" Frågade McGonagall strängt och höjde på ett smalt ögonbryn.  
"Jag hittade inte hit." Sade Sirius lågt och kollade ned i bänken.  
"Och var har du dina böcker?"  
Eleverna i klassrummet fnissade då Sirius förskräckt vände ut och in på sin väska och skakade den, det enda som landade på bordet var en tjock bok om trolldrycker, ett par tomma pergament, en fjäderpenna och hans nyfunna trollstav.  
Med en suck insåg han att de låg kvar i kofferten och skyfflade ned sakerna i väskan och lade den i knäet .  
"Förlåt, men jag har visst glömt dem, professorn." Sade han olyckligt, och till hans förtret lockade hans artighet fram ännu ett par kvävda fnissningar.  
"20 poängs avdrag för Gryffindor, mr Black." Sade McGonagall bistert.  
Sirius suckade och lutade förfärat ansiktet i händerna.

När lektionen var slut samlade Sirius ihop sina saker och började gå ut ur klassrummet.  
"Snyggt gjort, Black." Muttrade James och knuffade till honom i ryggen innan han och hans kompisar tågade där ifrån.  
Sirius suckade och kollade på schemat, nästa lektion var trolldryckskonst.  
Han begravde händerna i fickorna och började gå ned för trapporna.  
Efter ett tag hittade han en bastant dörr av järnek och satte sig ned på golvet, om det här inte var rätt klassrum så skulle han nog åka hem och be hans mamma att hugga av honom huvudet och sätta det bredvid husalfernas.

**_Kommentar?_**


	9. Trolldryckskonst

Nämmen tjenare, wow, en ny del av JennnyJ dansa 

**Seriöst, tycker synd om er för att jag e så seg... men jag hoppas att ni kommer gilla det här kapitlet :) /JvJ**

* * *

Medan han väntade på att de andra eleverna skulle komma så tog han upp trolldrycksboken som han hade släpat omkring på hela förmiddagen och började bläddra runt lite i den.

Den var fylld med olika trolldrycker, allt ifrån nybörjar drycker till mer avancerade elixir och var dryck hade en liten bild som visade vad dess specifika egenskap var.

Men efter ett tag drogs han från de färgglada bilderna av annalkande röster och han kollade upp just i tid för att se de tre pojkarna som skrattandes rundade ett hörn och kom gåendes emot honom, de bar ett par silvriga Slytherin märken på bröstet och en av killarna gick djupt försjunken i en likadan trolldrycksbok som Sirius hade, bara att pojkens exemplar var märkbart begagnat, bokryggen var alldeles nött och såg tejpad ut.

Plötsligt tystnade en av killarna och såg förvånat på Sirius som osäkert kollade tillbaka, pojken hade brunt rakt hår, en smal näsa och de ljusblåa ögonen lös av nyfikenhet.

"Du är Black va?" Frågar han plötsligt och den andre pojken, en lång kille med halmblont hår och gröna ögon vände uppmärksamheten mot honom och flinade elakt, medan pojken med svart flottigt hår bara ägnade honom en ointresserad blick och återgick sedan till sin bok.

"Ja, hur så?" Svarade Sirius, med en förvånansvärd trotsig klang och sträckte på sig.

"Jo, Avery här," Pojken med brunt hår pekade menande på den bloda killen "har alltid undrat hur en sådan smutsskalleälskare som du ens kunde komma in på Hogwarts." Han flinade och skrattade, ett någorlunda hest skratt medan hans kompis, Avery, boxade till honom på axeln men flinade nöjt.

Sirius kände hur vreden steg i honom och han drog upp trollstaven som han tidigare placerat i bakfickan för att inte tappa bort den.

"Jag varnar er." Morrade han och blängde kyligt på dem, men Avery och pojken skrattade bara, men han med boken ryckte till och visade för första gången att han verkligen såg Sirius.

Just när Sirius hade tänkt kasta en passande förtrollning över dem, som han för visso aldrig förut använt utan bara läst om, så började elever strömma till ifrån alla möjliga håll och kanter, pratandes och skrattandes.

Men då de såg Sirius stå där, röd i ansiktet av ilska och höjd trollstav så tystnade dem en efter en och betraktade nyfiket den svarthåriga pojken, men så började folk flytta på sig för att släppa fram en ganska kort lite stabbig man med tunt hår och krusbärsfärgade ögon, som kom gåendes med en nyckelknippa i högsta hugg, även han stannade till och höjde på ett par buskiga ögonbryn då han såg uppståndelsen.

"Och ditt namn unge herrn?" Sade han frågande till Sirius medan han låste upp den bastanta trädörren som Sirius tidigare hade suttit lutad mot.  
"Sirius Black, sir." Sade Sirius och sänkte generat trollstaven och sjönk ihop lite där han stod med de gröna ögonen nyfiket vilades på sig.  
"Orion och Walburgas äldste son?"  
Sirius nickade och kollade tveksamt mot den nu öppna dörren som folk redan hade börjat gå in igenom.  
"Då kommer det nog att gå bra för dig, familjen Black är en stolt och fin familj." Sade mannen som Sirius nu förstod var Horace Slughorn och han slogs plötsligt av vad hans far hade sagt[kHåll dig väl med professor Slughorn, han är sträng men det är en man med mycket makt, håller du dig väl med honom så kommer det att gå bra…[/k

Han nickade kort och gick osäkert in i det kalla rummet, de ända ljuskällorna var ett par facklor och runt om på väggarna fanns det hyllor, fyllda med burkar med olika slags innehåll i.

Sirius svalde och såg ut över klassrummet där folk redan hade satt sig, vart skulle man sätta sig i ett klassrum fyllt med folk som hatade honom?

Gryffindor eleverna kallade honom Mugglarhatare och av Slytherin eleverna blev han kallad Smutsskalle älskare, fanns det ingen ledig bänk?

Men så såg han en, bredvid pojken med den krokiga näsan.  
Sirius svalde osäkert ännu en gång men gick tillslut fram till den mörkhåriga Slytherin eleven.  
"Jo, ursäkta, men är den här platsen ledig?" Stammade han och pekade med ett darrande finger på den tomma stolen bredvid honom.  
Pojken vände sig mot honom, granskade honom en snabbis men nickade sedan.  
Sirius log snabbt och satte sig ned, nöjd över att ha fått någonstans att sitta.

"God förmiddag elever, jag är professor Slughorn och jag kommer att vara eran trolldryckslärare de följande åren, så det är bäst att ni passar er." Han fick en road glimt i ögonen och hans blick fastnade en kort stund på Sirius som sjönk ihop lite där han satt, nästan längst fram i salen.  
"Och idag ska vi brygga en enkel Levrikon bryggd, någon som vet vad den motverkar?"

Pojken som satt bredvid Sirius räckte genast upp handen, likaså gjorde en rödhårig gryffindor tjej som Sirius inte hade lagt märket till tidigare, hon hade håret uppsatt i två strama flätor och det halvlockiga håret som redan hade lossnat lite ifrån flätorna hölls undan av ett vitt hårband.

"Mr Snape." Sade professor Slughorn och pojken bredvid Sirius log ett tunt leende och började förklara vad Levrikon brygden var tillför, Sirius stirrade häpet på sin bänkkamrat, hade det varit meningen att man skulle läsa igenom hela boken innan terminsstarten? För det hade han verkligen inte gjort, bara bläddrat igenom den tjocka boken lite innan lektionen, det var allt.  
Han hoppades stilla att professorn inte skulle till att testa hans kunskaper och drog lättat efter andan då professor Slughorn gav Slytherin 10 poäng och sedan vände sig till tavlan för att skriva upp ingredienserna som skulle behövas till dagens lektion.

Ungefär halvvägs av lektionen så satt Sirius vid sin kittel, med en koncentrerad min och hällde försiktigt i ett par väl skurna bläckfisks armar i den mörkgröna brygden medan han noggrant såg till att inte röra allt för många varv i motsols.  
Klassrummet hade fyllts med olika dofter och luften kändes unken, svetten rann längs Sirius rygg medan han sneglade lite på sin bänkkamrat, Snape, som med en koncentrerad rynka i pannan skar sin Viggel rot i centimeter stora bitar.

Hans bryggd var nästan lysande grön och Sirius vände sig med en moloken min tillbaka till sin egen, mossgröna bryggd och började hälla ned de ojämna bitarna Viggel rot som han själv, i all hast hade skurit till.

Helt plötsligt stod den rödhåriga Gryffindor tjejen framför dem och Sirius lade plötsligt märket till hennes ovanligt gröna ögon som följde Snapes olika rörelser.  
"Jo, Severus, jag undrar… Joan läste fel på receptet och tog lite av min Viggel rot, tror du att det kommer påverka min bryggd något hemskt? För du tror väll inte att jag… att jag blir underkänd?" Hon såg oroligt på Severus, som pojken måste heta i förnamn, och han skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det Lily, men du kan få lite av min." Han log och sköt erbjudande fram en liten hög av de välskurna rot bitarna.  
"Men, då kommer ju din brygd att bli fel." Sade Lily och såg nästan helt förkrossad ut vid bara tanken, Severus log och skakade på huvudet.  
"Nej då, den blir nog bra." Sade han och pekade menande på den lilla högen framför honom, Lily log brett och tog emot rötterna innan hon med ett litet tack skyndade iväg till sin egen bänk, Severus satt stilla och följde de rörelser hon gjorde och Sirius kunde inte låta bli att flina lite.

"Vem var det där?" Frågade Sirius efter ett tag, han hade för länge sedan glömt bort att räkna hur många varv han skulle röra och hans bryggd hade fått en konstig brunaktig färg.  
"Lily Evans." Sade Severus drömmande och hällde i ett par gröna, mosade blad som luktade ovanligt sött medan hans blick fortfarande var fäst på Lilys ryggtavla.

"Evans… men då är ju hon en _smutsskalle_!" Utbrast Sirius, förvirrad av att någon ifrån Slytherin klarade av att prata med en mugglarfödd utan att vara nedlåtande och spydig.  
Severus Snape släppte Lily med blicken och vände sig om mot Sirius och de svarta ögonen lös av djupaste förakt då han såg på honom.

"Våga aldrig nämna det där… det där _ordet_ igen." Morrade han och viftade hotfullt med träsleven som han tidigare rört om sin nu lite mörkgrönare brygd med.  
Sirius ryggade bakåt lite medan han nickade stumt, Severus gav honom en sista vredesfylld blick innan han återvände till sin trollbrygd, efter ett tag vände sig även Sirius om och upptäckte till sin förtvivlan att hans dryck hade gått ifrån brun till mörk orange.

"Professor Slughorn, jag tror att _någon_ har gjort fel här." Sade Potter med ett elakt flin då han gick fram mot katedern för att lämna in en liten flaska med en dryck som hade samma färg som en av Sirius fasters gamla plastigt mörkgröna soffor.

Slughorn skyndade fram till Sirius som med ett bedrövat ansiktsuttryck såg ned på sin bryggd, som nu, till hans förtvivlan, hade börjat ryka och en hemsk stank spred sig i det kvava klassrummet. 

"Ojoj, inte bra, tyvärr Mr Black, men det verkar som om jag får lov att ta bort eran … _brygd_." Professorn snärtade till med sin trollstav och Sirius kittel tömdes på innehåll, han gav honom ett besviket litet leende och skyndade sedan iväg till andra sidan klassrummet där en annan elev också hade lyckats fördärva sin trollkarlsbrygd.

Sirius satt stilla med blicken fäst på bottnen av sin kittel och förbannade tyst sig själv, han skulle aldrig klara sig igenom hela skoldagen.

* * *

**Så, nu väntas bara de efterlängtade kommentarerna, de som får mig att fortsätta...  
så vill ni ha en fortsättning, ja men se till att kommentera då da :) Kram JvJ 3**


	10. Kvastkäppsträning

**Wie, ett nytt kapitel, ni får det för att jag är på Påsk humör, så visa att ni också är på påsk humör och kommentera sen :)**

* * *

När lektionen var slut och eleverna började strömma ut ur klassrummet så plockade Sirius hastigt ihop sina saker och slängde ned dem i väskan och började följa myllret av elever som skyndade upp till lunchen, men stoppades av professor Slughorns röst.  
"Sirius, skulle du vilja komma tillbaka hit och hjälpa mig med att plocka undan ingredienserna?"

Sirius suckade men vände lydigt om och gick fram till katedern där den skallige läraren redan stod och suddade ut receptet som stått på tavlan.  
"Här, du kan gå och ställa in dem här bredvid askarna med råttsvansar." Sade professorn och räckte honom en skål med grodyngel, Sirius tog lydigt emot den och gick bort till det stora skåpet som stod i hörnet av klassrummet och sökte med blicken efter askarna med råttsvansar.  
Tillslut hittade han dem och ställde försiktigt in skålen på en ledig plats bredvid dem.

"Jo, du Sirius, jag skulle vilja att du gjorde om den där brygden tills nästa lektion, jag vet att du kan göra bättre, bara du får lite tid." Sade professor Slughorn då Sirius kommit tillbaka och log uppmuntrande, men Sirius nickade bara och tog upp sin väska ifrån golvet och gick ut genom den öppna dörren och upp till Stora salen som doftade av rostad biff och stekt potatis.

Han log hungrigt och satte sig ned vid ena änden av bordet och lassade upp mat på tallriken.  
"Kan du skicka saltet?" Siris såg förvirrat upp från maten och märkte förvånat att han satt mitt bland Potter och hans kompisar, ännu mer förvånad blev han då han märkte att det var Potters kompis Lupin som frågat honom.  
"Eumh, visst" stammade han och skickade saltet som stått bredvid honom, Lupin log vänligt medan Potter och den feta killen ignorerade honom helt.  
Sirius ryckte på axlarna, slevade i sig resten av maten och reste sig upp och på väg där ifrån hörde han Lupins röst.  
"Kom igen James, han är inte så farlig…"  
"Ett tag verkade han okej, men märker du inte att han bara försöker ställa sig in hos folk? Han är en uppblåst översittare, och en mugglar-hatare" sade James med eftertryck och Sirius suckade och fortsatte ut ur salen.

Medan han strövade omkring på det solbelysta slottsområdet drog han upp schemat och flämtade till då han såg vad som stod på tur, kvastkäpps träning om en kvart.  
Med tunga steg gick han bort mot Quidditch planen där lektionen skulle hålla till och sjönk ned i det gröna gräset och lade sig till rätta med blicken upp mot himlen, molnen där uppe var snövita och lika fluffiga som sockervadd.

"Är inte det där Black?"  
Sirius satte sig genast upp och rodnade då han såg ett par flickor ifrån Gryffindor sitta på en av läktarna och betrakta honom med ett litet leende.  
Den ena flickan, en tjej med långt ljust hår och ljusa ögon, öppnade munnen för att säga något men just då klev en ganska kort men reslig kvinna ut på planen, hennes hår var kortklippt med en grå nyans och spretade åt alla möjliga håll.  
"Elever, ställ er i två led och ta en varsin kvast" Hon pekade mot ett litet skjul en bit ifrån planen där det mot väggen stod lutat ett trettiotal kvastkäppar.

Eleverna som var utspridda på planen skyndade alla till det lilla skjulet för att få tag i en så bra kvast som möjligt och efter ett tag stod Sirius i ett av de två leden med en sliten spyfluga i handen medan han svalde nervöst, han hade aldrig varit så jätte bra på att flyga och att behöva göra bort sig offentligt lockade inte alls, speciellt inte då han visste att Potter och hans kompisar stod en bit där ifrån.

"Mitt namn är madame Hooch, och jag är här för att lära er grunderna i kvastflygning" hon gick fram och tillbaka mellan leden och synade eleverna med en skarp blick, som om hon mätte vad de gick för.  
"Lägg ned kvastarna på marken, håll händerna över den och säg 'upp'"  
Sirius gjorde som hon sa och sträckte nervöst ut den darrande handen.  
"Upp" kvasten rörde sig inte en millimeter och Sirius suckade.  
"Med mer känsla mr Black" han kunde höra hur Potter och hans kompisar skrattade och såg ur ögonvrån hur Potter genast fick sin kvast att flyga upp i hans hand.

"Upp!" Efter femte försöket gick det och Sirius flinade nöjt medan han höll sin kvast i ett hårt grepp och såg sig omkring på resten av eleverna, fler än hälften försökte fortfarande få tag på sina kvastar men utan resultat.  
"Seså, jag tror att vi slutar där för idag, i övermorgon skall ni lära er hur man sitter på en kvast" Madame Hooch pekade med trollstaven mot skjulet och kvastarna rycktes plötsligt från elevernas händer och flög dit, där de stannade och lutade sig mot väggen igen.

Sirius log medan han gick upp mot slottet igen, det var faktiskt ganska roligt med kvastkäppsträning, men leendet falnade då han kom att tänka på de läxor dem redan fått och förstod att han inte skulle hinna med någon utflykt runt i slottet den kvällen.  
Han suckade och klev in genom portarna, precis i tid för att träffas av en vattenballong i huvudet avsänd från Peeves som svävade en bit upp i luften med ett illvilligt flin på läpparna.

"Åh, är det inte blodsförrädaren?" Han gav ifrån sig ett kacklande skratt och siktade ännu en vattenballong mot honom, men Sirius som redan hade mött Peeves den dagen och var rejält trött på honom vid det här laget, fångade den skickligt i händerna och kastade tillbaka den, bara för att se hur den flög igenom hans färgsprakande dräkt och landa mitt i nacken på en slytherinelev som i slow-motion förde handen till den drypande våta nacken och sedan vände sig om för att se vem den skyldiga var.

Sirius spärrade förskräckt upp ögonen då han märkte att Peeves var borta och förstod vem som skulle få skulden.  
"Du din…" Morrade den biffige slytherineleven och drog fram sin trollstav som han riktade mot Sirius, som med rädsla speglandes i ögonen började backa där ifrån.  
"Mr Thomas, sänk staven omedelbart" röt plötsligt professor McGonagall och tågade ut ur Stola salen och hennes ögon blixtrade av ilska när hon ställde sig bakom Sirius med armarna i kors och pojken sänkte lydigt staven, men hans blick sade Sirius att han skulle få igen.

"Mr Black, vad vill det här säga?" Hennes hök ögon landade nu på Sirius som svalde djupt.  
"Du förstår professorn, Peeves…" Började han men avbröts av McGonagall som suckade ljudligt.  
"Jag får allt ta och prata med Pringle om det där, Peeves kan inte bete sig så där" Muttrade hon och gick där ifrån, i riktning mot vaktmästarens kontor och lämnade Sirius kvar där han stod, mitt på golvet med den store killens arga ögon brännandes i nacken.  
Så han gjorde det som kändes bäst för tillfället, sprang för sitt liv upp för trapporna och stannade inte förens han stod framför den Tjocka damens porträtt.

* * *

**Okej, den var ganska kort, men det var still en ny del , Kommentera :)**


End file.
